Pouring Rain
by Rocktulador
Summary: "¿Qué pasaría si un día me despertara solo para saber que no serás capaz de ver o escuchar las palabras que salen de mis labios? ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarme a eso...?" /GaLe/
1. Prólogo

_Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Es mi primera historia con varios capitulos (Aunque no creo que tenga más de 5 xDD) Y, como no, con mi pareja favorita de Fairy Tail, Gale!_

_Bueno, agradecimientos especiales a **LaMoco13**, porque le he estado dando la plasta con esto xDDD Y a mi hermanota (aunque solo es un año mayor y no ha visto Fairy Tail, todavia. Ella sabe quien es xDD) que sigue esperando sus regalos de cumple...soy una mala hermana!_

_**Spoilers Fairy Tail**: Oh dios, ¿habeis visto a Orga? casi me caigo de la silla, Dios mio, que bestia! Y quiero matener mi odio hasta Minerva, aunque Trollshima se invente algo en su pasado para justificar porque es tan mala y blablablá, aunque no creo que haga eso, esta bruja, es la mala #1 y eso lo tiene por algo...bruja...Como la odio!_

_ Por cierto ¿os habeis enterado que habrá OVA 5? Tendra como contenido lo de el parque Ryuuzetsu, espero que no se les ocurra omitir la ración de GaLe que contiene y la parte graciosa entre Erza y Jellal (El también conocido como "el que sobrevivió" tras tocarle las peras a Erza xDD)_

* * *

Era, como tantas historias cuentan, un día normal en Fairy Tail: Mesas volaban de aquí para allá, se oían diferentes gritos, el más alto a volumen era el que dudaba de la hombría de todos.

Levy sonrió y suspiro, ese era su gremio, su familia, había estado allí desde que tenía 7 años. La peliazul mordió su labio inferior en un intento con éxito de evitar recordar esas horribles memorias. Se apoyo en la barandilla del segundo piso y escaneó toda la sala en busca del portador de aquella larga cabellera rebelde.

La maga se dio un golpe mental al recordar que estaba en un trabajo con Lily, aunque en un principio había intentado evitar que se fuera, desde que Mira lo colgó en el tablero, le había dado mala espina: La recompensa era monumental, pero apenas se daba más información sobre el encargo, solo que había que derrotar a un grupo de más de 20 magos, y ya está. Nada más, ni quién era el cliente ni nada.

-Pensando en cierto cazador de dragones ¿no, Levy-chan?- El "silencio" fue interrumpido por la maga de espíritus celestiales, esto casi hizo que Levy se cayera por la barandilla, bueno, esa es una de las buenas cosas de ser tan pequeña, que es muy difícil caerte por una barandilla.

-Recuerda que nunca te vuelva a contar nada, Lu-chan- Ambas empezaron a reír y con razón, si le contabas algo a Lucy o a Mirajane, estabas destinado o destinada a que te lo recordaran hasta el día que lo arreglaras, o murieras, lo que antes pasara.

-Dejando las bromas de lado…- La sonriente Lucy dio una pausa en su frase para darle más entusiasmo- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

A pesar de su intento por ayudar a la pequeña maga, Lucy contempló triste como su amiga había perdido esa sonrisa tan caracterizadora.

-Ya sé que él es más "atento" conmigo que con el resto del gremio. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que hace esto solo porque se sigue sintiendo culpable por lo del incidente con Phantom Lord.-

Lucy tragó con fuerza al oír ese nombre, como todos, ella quería olvidar todo eso, y a día de hoy parecía que lo habían hecho, nadie que entrará hoy en Fairy Tail podría decir que dos de sus actuales miembros habían participado de manera activa en aquél ataque contra su gremio.

La maga de espíritus celestiales decidió alegrar un poco a la que era su mejor amiga, así que mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza dijo, un casi audible: "eres una idiota, no ves que él se preocupa de verdad por ti" y acto seguido disfrutó de cómo el color, un poco pálido de Levy ese día, pasaba a rosa y llegar al límite con el color del cabello de Erza.

La tarde transcurrió "tranquila", tranquila para lo que significa ser parte de Fairy Tail, tanto Lucy como Levy se llevaron un par de golpes debido a mesas y sillas errantes. Claro, los que hicieron esto se llevaron un buen "recuerdo" por parte de Erza, que no toleraba ni las pelea, ni que cuando se formaban, alguien que participará saliera herido.

Cuando ya caía el crepúsculo, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, cosa que paso desapercibida por casi-todos los integrantes, los cuales estaban muy ocupados con sus destructivas peleas. El semi-disturbio se detuvo cuando todos oyeron como la maga de la escritura solida gritaba, mientras Lucy se tapaba la boca con las manos, desde el segundo piso. Las lágrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas de la peliazul, aunque ella no había parpadeado desde que se abriera la puerta, y acababan chocándose con la barandilla del segundo piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, tal y como sentía su corazón en esos momento. Todos dirigieron la vista hacia la donde las dos magas miraban y se encontraron con un espectáculo atroz.

PhanterLily, es su forma de Edolas, sujetaba a un inconsciente Gajeel, el cual tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello del Exceed. Nadie pudo encontrar un centímetro cuadrado del cuerpo del Dragon Slayer que no estuviera manchado con sangre.

Lily comenzó a tambalearse a medida que su forma original iba desapareciendo y sus ojos se iban cerrando, no sin antes murmurar, con su grave voz, un "ayuda…"

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi primera historia larga! Es algo corto, pero no sabía como meter más descripciones, así que ahi lo dejo!

Las criticas constructivas y los review son recibidos con mucho amooooooor! (Blendy Style xDD)


	2. Capítulo 1

Es muy corto! Lo siento muchisisisimo! Es que este cap funciona como segunda introducción xDD Excusa barata, lo sé

Al meno lo he podido subir en una semana! Y por cierto, he hecho un cover para la historia, lo he dibujado yo :DDD Que les parece? Y hablando del cover, muchas gracias a Lamoco13 y Solanco, ya que les he estado molestando mucho con ese asunto xDD

Además, muchisimas gracia a los que comentais, le dais a favoritos y a seguir historia!

**Fairy Tail SPOILER:** Quiero un unison raid de Juvia y Gray ya! xDDD Dejando esto de lado, Ay madre mia, Erza, que bestia eres! Quiero que Minerva muera, y que sufra mucho! No puedo esperar al viernes, un capitulo de 36 paginas y con portada a color! Casi hace que se me pase la pena por lo del anime...

En fin, os dejo de molestar! Disfrutad de este (corto y que no me acaba de convencer) capitulo!

* * *

El maestro del gremio entro en la habitación de paredes blancas como la cal. Suspiró de manera sonora al ver el panorama que se presentaba delante de él.

En la cama, con una máscara de aire, yacía el reconocido como el cazador de dragones, Gajeel Redfox. Todos los cables que estaban atados a su cuerpo le hacían parecer una marioneta sin vida. En su regazo había una mata de cabellos azules que respiraba tranquilamente, bajo sus ojos había unas ojeras violáceas, que contrastaban perfectamente con lo pálida que estaba la pobre chica y las marcas de lágrimas que pasaban de sus ojos a sus mejillas. El molesto pitido que se oía, tranquilizaba de cierta manera a la pequeña maga, que acompasaba su respiración a aquellos sonidos. El anciano maestro agradeció encontrársela dormida, había sido una tarde muy dura:

* * *

_PhanterLily cayó al suelo con un sonido muy fuerte, causado por el Dragon Slayer, el Exceed había recuperado su forma pequeña y era recogido del suelo por Mirajane, mientras Elfman cargaba a Gajeel._

_Levy había empezado a bajar las escaleras hacía el primer piso hasta que alguien la sujetó de la mano. La peliazul miró hacia abajo para encontrarse al maestro de su amado gremio, el cual estaba seguro que podía notar su ritmo cardiaco. La maga de la escritura solida sentía que su corazón iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento. _

_Makarov movió su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de la maga de la que casi alcanzaba su altura, haciendo las cosas más fáciles. En el gremio había toda clase de murmullos, hasta que se alzó la voz dominante de Erza:_

_-¡Callaos todos! – La pelirroja se acercó a la camarera y esta asintió con la cabeza tras verificar que ambos, tanto el gato como el hombre, se encontraban vivos. En cuanto Mirajane hizo ese gesto, las dos magas de clase S más Elfman salieron corriendo del gremio en dirección al hospital._

_-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! – Mira gritó al aire, sabiendo perfectamente los que se tenían que dar aludidos - ¡Sus heridas no paran de sangrar!- Levy sentía como el miedo corría todavía iba más rápido por sus venas. Makarov apretó la mano de Levy con un poco de fuerza, haciéndola ver que no estaba sola. A pesar de que técnicamente, Gajeel y Levy todavía no eran nada formalizado, el maestro sabía lo mucho que la maga a la que daba la mano amaba al malherido Dragon Slayer. – No te preocupes cielo, se va a poner bien-_

_No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar al hospital, los médicos ya conocían su papel, era el precio que tenía estar tan cerca del emplazamiento de un gremio. Arrebataron de la espalda de Elfman a Gajeel y de los brazos de Mira a PhanterLily. _

_Por detrás de ellos iban Levy y Makarov. La primera se sentía completamente inútil al ver como sus amigos cargaban a Gajeel mientras corrían como locos. La peliazul se sentó en la silla mientras jugaba ansiosamente con sus dedos, empezando a morderse las uñas, mientras hacía esto vio como los médicos hablaban con el maestro y este se marchaba hacía ella cabizbajo._

_-¿Maestro?- Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Levy colocó su mano sobre el hombro del maestro. -¿De qué habéis hablado?_

_Makarov suspiró y cogió las manos de Levy con las suyas – Ha perdido mucha sangre…a pesar de que han cerrado la herida, no saben si sobrevivirá…-_

_Levy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, "El es fuerte, él lo hará" eso era lo que Levy quería gritar a los cuatro viento, pero, la voz no podía salir de su garganta. Un momento… ¿sangre? ¿Ese era el único problema?_

* * *

El maestro del gremio volvió a suspirar por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos, esta vez dirigió su vista al brazo derecho de la peliazul la parte de arriba de este miembro estaba rodeada con vendas. Al menos Gajeel no tendría que agradecer a alguien, como por ejemplo Natsu, que le salvará la vida. Aunque quizas si tendría que agradecerle el transporte a la habitación. En cuanto le sacaron la sangre, la maga de la Escritura Sólida se desmayó dejando su cabeza chocarse suavemente con la pared en la cual tenía la espalda apoyada en ese momento.

No podía sonreír, Gajeel estaba en coma, la persona que más amaba la chica a la que cuido desde aquel accidente quizás jamás despertaría. No era justo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que ver impotente cómo en ese momento aquella pequeña chica se acomodaba en el regazo del Dragon Slayer y murmuraba en sueños con tono triste palabras que no podían ser entendidas por nadie en el mundo.

* * *

Me odio por escribir este tipo de cosas TT_TT

En fin, espero que os guste y que comenteis lo que debería mejorar y lo que más os gustó!

Los proximos capitulos (3 o 4 más o menos, 6 como maximo) sera más largos! Lo prometo!


End file.
